


Accidental Roommate

by Bronathan_Stribert



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M, Smuuuuuut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-17
Updated: 2013-07-17
Packaged: 2017-12-20 11:04:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/886510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bronathan_Stribert/pseuds/Bronathan_Stribert
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>SMUT<br/>BroJohnGamTav</p>
            </blockquote>





	Accidental Roommate

It was a lazy afternoon in the Strider household, Dave had left for college the week before and Bro took this opportuinity to allow house-calls for a side business of his...He only dealt single serving type things, and it was still pretty risky taking even that outdoors. The client he was hosting at the time...He wasn't sure he could even call this guy a client anymore...He was almost his roommate. He's slept over more than once and had a bad habit of inviting people without Bro's permission.

 

The doorbell rang, proving his annoyance to be based entirely on fact. He had intended on getting up to answer the door but his not-roommate had rushed with suprising agility to greet what he assumed were his friends.

 

“Gamzee!” A young...REALLY young man in a blue hoodie and thick square glasses nearly tackled Bro's roomie to the floor, followed by a much more quiet “...Hey, Gamzee...” from what he assumed was Tavros, Gamzee's not-boyfriend. The guy wouldn't shut up about him...Although Bro seemed to remember Gamzee saying that he went to highschool with him? That couldn't be right...Even with the mohawk, the kid couldn't be more than 15. At least by Bro's count...Maybe it was the freckles?

 

“Joohhn, my bespectacled mothafucka-” Gamzee replied with a broad, lazy grin, letting John hang around his neck as he made his way to Tavros. “Tavbro, it's been too damn long.” Gamzee's eyes softened as he looked down a considerable ways at Tavros, planting a very conspicuous kiss right on his nose, leaving a ghost of dark grey face paint.

 

Bro froze for a moment, recollecting where exactly he had seen the kid in the hoodie before... “Hold up.” He spoke directly to John, hoping he wasn't the Dave's-friend-who-gave-him-his-chumhandle-and- sexts-him-regularly John. “Do you know a Dave Strider by any chance?” Bro sincerely hoped it was just a misidentification.

 

John whirled, dropping down from Gamzee's neck to run over to Bro, stopping a few inches short of bumping right into him. “Of course! ...Oh my gosh you're Bro, aren't you? I can tell from the shades, haha!” John was grinning right up at the eldest Strider who's ears had begun to glow with a bright pink blush.

 

The little shit didn't even bat an eyelash, Bro thought to himself as he spoke, obviously very put off by this. “Well...There you have it.” His tone was one of resigned embarrassment as he looked over to Gamzee and Tavros who were already in the process of taking over the entire couch, making it into a kind of nest, using every vaguely plush thing they could find...Which was mostly smuppets.

 

After they had settled down, Bro and John joined them. Tavros had put on some kind of Brazillian soap opera and Gamzee looked totally into it, despite obviously not understanding a word. As John sat down, he kind of cuddled up to Tavros, nudging him with his shoulder, earning a confused look before something apparently dawned on the boy.

 

“Oh! Uhm...Right...That...Yes.” Tavros looked sheepishly to Gamzee, clasping at John's hand. “Uhm, so...Me and John are kind of dating? I think? Now...But like...John says it's alright if I still...” Tavros turned too red to continue and Gamzee replied by wrapping an arm around him, whispering into the boy's red ear and evidently not helping Tavros calm down AT ALL as he began to squirm and turned impossibly red.

 

John on the other hand, chuckled at the display, turning to Bro with a very mischievious smirk on his face and propping himself up to whisper something of his own into Bro's ear.

“I think we should try doing things for real, 'Dirk'.” He nipped at the eldest Strider's ear, giggling quietly as he sunk back down onto the couch.

 

Bro furrowed his brow slightly as John made his way up to him, being thrown completely for a loop when John's suggestion reached him, knowing for a fact that he told his name to the kid so he would stop calling him 'Mr. Strider' like a dork. He didn't exactly know what to think but he was fairly certain he would end up caving by the end of the night.

 

This assumption was proving to be more and more realistic as Gamzee and Tavros began engaging in heavier and heavier petting as the night went on, making not-so-stealthy noises as they hid what they could under their blanket-nest.

 

Bro was getting more and more impatient as the night wore on, finally caving when John climbed nimbly into his lap and wiggled around, making it quite obvious what he wanted. Tavros saw this and grabbed John's hand, tugging both of them closer. John answered by way of a rather obvious squeeze at the small bulge in Tavros' unbuttoned jeans, finding Gamzee painting swirling patterns on Tavros with his tongue. Bro couldn't help but laugh slightly, letting his hands curl around John's hips, shifting in a way that left John on all fours, facing Tavros.

 

While Bro shifted, so did Gamzee, pulling Tavros up onto his lap with only one thin layer of cloth seperating them. Tavros moaned quietly as he felt Gamzee's bulge press against him, trying his best not to squirm as John tugged at his pants, pulling them down and mouthing at him through his boxers. As John did this, Bro, always one to be prepared, grabbed the bottle of lube he carried with him everywhere and tossed it at Gamzee who winked at him and popped it open, warming it in his hands before applying it to his stiffened bulge.

 

While he was waiting for the lube, Bro tugged down John's shorts, earning a high-pitched gasp of surprise from the boy. Bro ran his leather gloved hands teasingly down John's back, digging his fingernails in and leaving faint red trails as he rutted against John's bare ass. John was eagerly lapping at Tavros' now fully exposed bulge, moaning each time Bro rubbed against him, muffled by Tavros' twitching member.

 

Gamzee tossed Bro the lube after he had finished applying it, flipping Tavros onto his back. Tavros slid under John and raised his hips as his mouth closed around the tip of John's dick, making him shudder and moan, earning an appreciative noise from Bro who had just finished lubing up himself. Bro held John still for a moment, guiding himself into the boy's hole slowly and carefully, groaning as his entire length was finally taken in.

 

Gamzee was much less careful, a lazy smile on his face as he pushed himself inside of Tavros who cried out around John, shuddering but obviously still enjoying it. Gamzee began thrusting at a slow, even pace, rolling his hips in a lazy fashion, digging his fingernails into Tavros's spread thighs, watching his member disappear into him with a dazed smile.

 

Bro, on the other hand, the moment he managed to get in, he immediately gripped John's hips, holding him still, placing his knees against John's in such a way that they forced John to keep his legs spread. John moaned out in surprised pleasure as Bro began slamming himself into him, the sound of skin-against-skin mingling with John's cries.

 

 

John soon managed to concentrate on Tavros, making his hips buck each time he swirled his tongue around the tip of his cock, still moaning quite loudly as Bro thrust into him, bent over so he could rub John's nipple from under his sweatshirt which was still on due to the hurried nature of their activities, mouthing at the boy's neck as he did so.

 

Gamzee stopped to manuver one of Tavros' legs around his shoulders, sliding his long tongue against it, leaving a smear of paint and dragging out a long moan from his partner who held down John's head and thrust into his mouth in a desperate fashion, obviously teetering on the edge.

 

John let out a sort of sigh of pleasure, his legs twitching against Bro's, nearly there himself thanks to Tavros' attentive tongue and Bro's eager fingers.

 

Gamzee was first to climax though, having given no sign except an increase in pace, gasping out raggedly as he held himself inside, twitching while he came. Tavros' limit had been reached when Gamzee filled him, coming into John's mouth a few moments after Gamzee pulled out. John wasn't as lucky.

 

Bro formed a tight ring around John's cock with his gloved fingers, keeping John erect even after he came. John was nearly screaming in desperation now, squirming and fidgeting while Tavros kept licking and sucking on him. Mostly out of courtesy to Bro who was thrusting full-force now, jolting John's body with each thrust, riding out his climax when he finally came.

 

Bro slowed as he felt the aftershocks, letting go of John's dick as he pulled out, allowing John to come clumsily into Tavros' waiting mouth. They soon cleaned up, making themselves comfortable on the futon, wrapped in every blanket in the house and curled up together while they slept, agreeing to have many more visits like this one.


End file.
